


Expanding Family

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Mad Love [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Baby Time, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Davina has some exciting new to share with her husband. Mad Love series part 6.





	

"Babe!" Davina hopped onto the couch next to her husband, looking overly excited.

"What is it, darling?" Kol questioned with a light smile. He was seated, taking a break from putting furniture together.

The two had moved into their own house not long after returning to the continental US. Sure, it was two houses down from his siblings' homes, which were in a row, but it was all theirs. The had made love on every available surface in the building, once when they had guests over. It was the perfect little family home. With four bedrooms, three and a half baths, a furnished basement and attic, and large backyard, it was perfect for a family starting out.

Three months after moving in, they were still unpacking, building stuff, and buying things for their new home. Not that Kol minded, he was particularly good at putting together everything they purchase from IKEA. If anything, he had an obsession with the store. And Davina loved painting their place. She covered the walls in whatever colours she picked out while her husband put together the kits he picked out. They were very content with the whole situation. They just needed a short break before continuing. Kol to sit back and Davina to pee.

"What is pink and a plus sign?" The petite witch questioned, rotating her body to face her lover.

"I dunno, what?" The youngest Original gave a shrug, looking at his wife's young face.

"This!" Without hesitation, Davina pulled out a pregnancy test from lord knows where. She waved it in his face so he could see the positive sign on it. He yanked it from her hand and jumped up.

"You're pregnant?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" She laughed, grabbing the stick she peed on from him.

"But how?" The Original asked, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Well, when a boy and a girl lov-" Davina began, giggling through the words before Kol cut her off.

"I know that. I meant I am a vampire. How?" He explained his earlier question before repeating it.

"I don't know. Magic? The power of love? Does it really matter? We are going to have a baby!" The little witch squealed, jumping all around.

"We are having a baby," Kol whispered under his breath. "We are having a baby." This time was at a normal pitch. "Oh. My. God. We are having a BABY!" He screamed.

The Original grabbed his wife and spun her around before the both of them fell back onto the couch.

"I can't believe we are going to be a family," Kol said incredulously, standing up once again. He was much too excited to stay still.

"I know, this is so exciting. A little me and you hybrid running, or crawling, around. The little bud is going to be so cute." Davina was as excited as her husband, but she remained on the couch. Dizziness had taken over her and she couldn't jump around anymore.

"Oh wow. What are we going to tell my family? Marcel? Josh? Oh god, Marcel is going to kill me. He can kill me easily and he will do it. He already hates that we are married. I'm so dead." Kol panicked, pacing back and forth.

"Babe, calm down. You'll be fine. He wouldn't kill you because that would hurt me. Plus we are just starting out a truce. You will be okay." Davina comforted her freaked out partner.

"You are right, but I should still stay back when you tell him." He decided, nodding heavily.

"Alright, dork. And to think, I thought I married the big bad Original, Kol Mikaelson." The small brunette joked, smirking at the mentioned.

"Oh hush you. I have a perfect reason to be scared. Your 'daddy' figure almost killed me once and could easily attempt again. But I have nothing to worry about." Kol mocked his wife's voice for the last sentence.

"Ooo! Can you use your super vampire hearing to hear the baby? Just to make sure everything is alright." Davina asked, sitting upright.

"Sure, darling. Let's hear that baby." 

Kol quieted down and focused his hearing. He blocked the sound his own heart made and focused on his wife. Once he heard her heartbeat, he blocked that sound too. Using an almost 'zoom' feature with his ears, he stared at her still flat tummy. Soon a heartbeat began to flood his ears. A really tiny one that was soon joined by a similar heartbeat.

His eyes widened as he shook his head. He must have heard wrong. Trying again, he listened intently. Once more, he heard two tiny hearts beating.

"Oh, crap," Kol whispered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell with a thud, causing Davina to scream.


End file.
